


Don't pretend

by mairyleo



Series: Smutty one shots [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Eddie the Eagle (2016), Kingsman (Movies) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Robin Hood (2018), Rocketman (2019) RPF, Welsh Actor RPF
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo
Summary: Taron and I are best friends. Then the only possibility for me to stay in the country, is that we get married.It's Taron's idea actually.I love Taron more than a friend but he can never know. Then after a few kisses, pretending to love each other, I find out he feels the same way about me.Fluff and smutHope you enjoy!
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/You
Series: Smutty one shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Don't pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, smut

“Marry me” his green eyes stared into mine.

I cracked up laughing and threw my hand to my face “What? You can’t be serious”

Sparks shot from his eyes and I knew he was indeed serious “I am”

My smile faded from my lips and I looaked down “You don’t have to do that. There has to be another way”

Taron took my hand in his and my skin burned under his touch. I would have to leave the country by the end of this month because of my visa, if I didn’t find a possibility to stay. Marrying a citizen was one of those options. But it was illegal. We would have to be really careful.

And I knew Taron was still looking to meet “the one” and I didn’t want to take that from him.

“There is no other way” he said, insisting “And why not? We’re best friends”

“Exactly!” I pointed my finger at him “Nobody will believe we’re in love. Now, out of nowhere”

“It’s not out of nowhere” he grinned “We have been friends ever since you moved here”

It seemed like yesterday, even though it wasn’t.

And the thought of going back broke my heart. Because I loved where I was at now, and I didn’t want to move.

But most of all, I didn’t want to leave Taron’s side. We were so close as friends, and I knew he was more than just a friend to me.

“Please just promise me you’ll think about it” he looked so sincere, as if he couldn’t stand the fact of losing me.

“Okay” I let out a breath and pulled my hand away “I wish things were different”

“I know, me too” he said “But we can make the most out of what possibilities we have now”

We?

“I’m alone in all this. I don’t want to drag you into all this -”

“And I don’t want you to leave” Taron blurted out before I could continue.

My eyes shot to his, my bones shaking with surprise, but also with unimaginable longing. But he couldn’t feel the same way, he would just miss his friend.

“I don’t want to leave either” I said quietly “But –“

I really didn’t know what else to say.

“Don’t overthink this” he said and it was as if we were sitting closer than ever.

I couldn’t even count how many times we have laid around on his couch or mine, cuddling without having second thoughts. But hell, I couldn’t just be friends with him. Not anymore.

He was too kind, too humble and cute, too sexy.

I gulped “Okay”

Wait, had I just agreed to Taron’s proposal?

I met his eyes and he seemed so happy. Hell, this almost felt like we were in love and this was the most natural thing.

“You’ll marry me?” his voice was so soft I almost lost it.

I nodded and tried to keep my feelings at bay.

Taron pulled me into a hug before I knew what happened and I relaxed against him. Those were my favourite moments, when we were as close as we could be. Hell, we never would be more than that. It didn’t stop me from breathing him in, enjoying his touch and letting my imagination run wild.

I stared at my engagement ring on my ring finger and stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white dress but no, it wasn’t my wedding day. Not yet anyway.

Taron had insisted on throwing an engagement party, just so our friends and family would believe we were actually in love. I didn’t know how I would survive today, because Taron was one hell of an actor. He would pull off the loving fiancé perfectly. But my foolish heart would believe him, even though we would always be just friends.

We had even talked about everything that came with us marrying and fooling everyone. I hated we had to lie, but most of all I was happy I would get to stay. And worried that my feelings for him would deepen.

Hell, I had moved in with him and could barely think straight. Thinking about him showering, about him sleeping in his bed, while I slept in the guest bedroom. One night, I almost tiptoed to his room, just to watch him sleep. I felt like a creep. And all of this broke my heart. But it was the only way.

I straightened my dress and glanced at the bathroom mirror one last time before I turned around and walked outside again.

“There you are” my friend Anni smiled when she saw me.

She hooked her arm with mine before I could stop her.

“You have to tell me all about this. How did he fall in love with you? How did he propose?”

Oh shit.

“Oh, well –“

We had never discussed a story. So I just went with what I felt.

“You know I have loved him for a while” I started and she nodded.

“And –“ I shrugged “We were drunk one night and I told him. Turns out he felt the same way”

Anni swooned.

Hell, I almost believed what I told her.

“Excuse me for a sec” I interrupted her when I saw Taron.

He was wearing a suit and I couldn’t keep my eyes off him. He met my gaze and I shivered.

Damn, he looked at me like he loved me. How did he just do that?

“Can we talk?” I asked him and he nodded.

I took my hand in his before I knew what I was doing and dragged him away. Pretending to be in love, right?

I heard people whisper “They can barely keep their hands off each other” and wanted to just shake my head. Taron chuckled and I walked into a quiet hall to talk to him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked once I had stopped.

I looked at the beautiful frown on his forehead and let out a breath.

“We never discussed a story”

Taron’s frown deepened and I started to ramble.

“I told Anni that we were drunk one night and I told you that I loved you and that you felt the same way all along. I know that sounds really stupid and I should have come with something better but –“

“I like the story” Taron interrupted me.

His face was dead-serious.

I smiled “What? You do?”

“I do” he took my hand in his again and I wondered if somebody watched us.

Why else would he do this?

“Okay” I let out a breath “What about the proposal?” I asked.

Taron’s eyes moved between mine “What about it?”

I loved his eyes. All of his face. The way his forehead was still wrinkled even when he wasn’t frowning. How his skin was unclear because he loved unhealthy food. The way his body felt against mine when we hugged. It had me wondering what his body would feel like on top of me.

I lightly shook my head, trying to stop the thoughts from deepening.

“We need a story” I said quietly.

Taron took my other hand in his too and I was trembling under his touch. His eyes were so intense. How could I love someone so much who didn’t love me back?

“I took you to the spot in the park where we first met. I had everything figured out and then it started raining. But instead of running away to find shelter we just kissed in the rain, something you always wanted to do –“

He caressed my hands with his thumbs.

I gulped. Sometimes I forgot how well Taron knew me and what I had told him over the years.

“So I went down on my knees right there in the mud and you said yes”

I had to giggle “Really? It sounds corny”

“It’s not corny, it’s romantic as hell” he winked.

I almost believed this story, believed that it really happened and that we were madly in love. But wasn’t it awkward nobody had known we were in love until we got engaged?

Taron took a step closer to me and it felt more intimate than it should. Actually, I could imagine all the things in fine detail. I glanced into his eyes and could barely stay upright. My knees felt like they would give in any second. Maybe my wild imagination was the problem.

Then Taron glanced away and I inhaled deeply. Why did it feel like he loved me whenever he looked at me?

“They’re coming. Kiss me” he whispered.

I frowned, not understanding what he meant. But I didn’t need to understand, before I could think about it, his lips met mine.

They were soft and sparks shot through all of my body. I was so taken aback, so caught off guard, that I didn’t even have the power to do anything.

Why did he do this?

I wasn’t even surprised about how good it felt. I had dreamt about this for years. Something about the way he carried himself told me he was a great kisser. And now I got to experience it first-hand.

Taron’s hand was on my cheek, caressing my face as he pulled away. I shuddered when he looked at me.

His green eyes with a hint of brown. He looked at me like he loved me and I never wanted him to look differently at me ever again.

“Taron?” my voice was a sigh.

His name seemed to be the only thing I could think of.

He exhaled. Maybe, just maybe, he was as caught up in the moment as I was.

“Ah there you two lovebirds are” I heard my mom’s voice and almost jumped.

Had Taron seen them approach? Was that why he had kissed me?

“We’re so happy for you” she pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes, still trying to process that kiss.

I wasn’t sure what had me trembling more. That kiss or the way Taron had looked at me right after.

“Take good care of her” my dad said to Taron and I felt like it was the right time for the floor to just swallow me.

“I will” Taron said, his voice full with meaning “I love her and I’ll never let her go”

My heart jumped.

My mom and dad smiled “We’ll let you get back to some alone time”

They walked away again and my skin was covered in goose bumps. Alone time with Taron? As if we were lovers?

“Why did you -?” I gulped.

Taron’s eyes met mine and there seemed to be no discussion necessary. I knew him well enough to see it in his eyes, he had meant it.

“Your parents were on their way over to us and you said they were sceptical so the only logical thing was to prove them wrong”

Prove them wrong? But my parents were right. We weren’t lovers. I loved Taron, yes. But he didn’t love me back. I let out a breath. Of course, I was overanalysing the situation yet again.

Taron took my hand in his and didn’t leave my side during the party. This felt like everything I ever wanted.

We had lunch and a good laugh, it almost felt like we weren’t pretending. Those few months would be the best of my life.

“We need a kiss from the happy couple” Finn, one of our friends, called eventually.

Everyone seemed to join in.

I let out a breath when Taron pulled me closer to him. But he seemed unsure.

“Is this all right?” he whispered, reaching up to cup my face, just like earlier.

I nodded, at a loss for words.

He leant in closer, and this time I was the one to close the gap between us. Taron hesitated for a second, but I didn’t. If this was the only way I could have him, I would take advantage of moments like this, when we pretended to be in love.

I moved my lips against his and seconds felt like minutes. It felt like he loved me when he tightened his grip around me and pulled me even closer, kissing me back.

I heard people cheering and clapping in the background and something in my brain snapped. I pulled away, not focusing on Taron. I knew looking at him now would be my undoing.

How could I have kissed him like that? I was in this too deep already. I wanted to kiss him again, deepen the kiss further, have his lips on other parts of my body.

I just hoped the party would be over soon, so I could go back to swooning all on my own, in my room with Taron only a few feet away.

“You two were so cute” Anni said when I hugged her goodbye “I’m so happy you are finally together”

I wished I could tell her the truth.

The car ride back to Taron’s place was quiet. I had tried to be as far away from him as possible after our kiss, without ignoring him. People didn’t seem to notice, but I wondered what Taron thought about all this. I guessed it was just an act for him, just like a role for a movie. And I was acting all weird, instead of just playing my part.

“We should talk” Taron said eventually, when we got out of our jackets in the hallway of his flat.

I gulped “What do you want to talk about?”

He pulled me to him yet again but I resisted him, or at least I tried.

I took a step back and Taron frowned.

“Why are you doing this?” I asked “We don’t have to pretend anymore”

Typically me, acting all weird. Maybe he just wanted to hug me, like a friend. It didn’t feel like it though.

“I don’t want to pretend” his voice was barely above a whisper.

I met his eyes and he looked at me just the same after we had kissed earlier. My heart leaped into my throat and I cleared it.

“What do you mean?”

Taron closed his eyes in a long blink and his lips parted as he exhaled.

“Not anymore” he sighed “I can’t do this anymore”

I took a step back, hurt “I told you that you don’t have to marry me. This was a stupid idea”

“No, no” he said, his voice hard “I don’t want to pretend anymore, because I want the real thing”

The real thing?

I just didn’t get it. There wasn’t a possibility he could love me. Was there?

I gulped and shrugged “I don’t get it”

Then Taron took a step closer and this time, I didn’t resist him. Hell, I could never resist him. I met his eyes and if I didn’t know better, I would think he loved me. But it was impossible.

He leant in closer and my heart beat out of my chest. I knew what this meant. His lips met mine, softly and tenderly. Our kisses deepened just like earlier, but now we were alone.

Why did he do that?

I pushed against his chest and he took a step back, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

“Taron” I sighed “Why are you doing this?”

Hell, what had even given me the power to shove him away?

He ran his hand through his hair “You’re right. I’m sorry. I just thought –“

He walked off towards the kitchen while I stood in the hallway, my mind racing and my legs shaking.

I didn’t want things to be awkward between us. And I wanted him to kiss him until the day I died. But I couldn’t tell him that, could I?

Why had he said he didn’t want to pretend anymore? That he wanted the real thing?

I gulped and got out of my shoes before walking into the kitchen. But Taron wasn’t there anymore. I checked the living room, but nope.

I took a deep breath before I pushed the door handle to his room down. I had been in his room countless times as friends, but it seemed so intimate to step into it after what had happened today.

He had his elbows resting on his thighs and his face buried in his hands. I didn’t think he heard me, he didn’t look up. Then I realised he was crying.

“Taron?”

He looked up and sniffled. His eyes were red and hell, his lips were swollen.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, quietly.

I took a step closer to him, unsure what to do. Taron moved a bit so I could sit down next to him. I didn’t think I had ever seen him this sad before.

“What’s wrong?” I asked quietly.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and it might have been the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Because a man showing his feelings was so powerful.

He just shrugged as if he didn’t understand it either.

“What did you mean earlier? When you said –“ I shivered “you want the real thing?”

His eyes met mine and my belly flipped. He looked at me as if he was searching for something. My heart was racing and I wanted him to kiss me right then and there.

But he didn’t. Instead, he looked away.

I could hear him inhale before he spoke “I thought you felt the same way. That kiss –“

I shivered. My body was so drawn to him but I couldn’t give in.

He met my eyes again “I thought you loved me, too”

Too?

I frowned and exhaled. I was sick of pretending “Of course I love you. But you don’t feel the same way and that’s okay.”

He looked at me so intently, so surprised. His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows, slowly.

I continued “I don’t even blame you but I developed feelings over time and it just got worse and worse and I don’t know what to do –“

His lips met mine and I couldn’t continue what I wanted to say. Hell, this kiss said more about us than any words could. Because this time, neither of us hesitated. I wanted this so badly. I kissed him back and he groaned. His lips tasted salty and it turned me on more than it should.

Had he cried because he had thought I didn’t feel the same way?

I moaned as I opened my mouth and Taron took full advantage, our kisses turning so much fiercer and hotter. This was no longer pretending. This was the real thing.

I lost my footing even though I was sitting down. Taron’s hands went around my waist, pulling me to him. He groaned when he kissed me languidly, lazily.

Just when I felt like I needed to come up for air but didn’t want to break the kiss, Taron pulled away.

I felt like I was swaying.

I slowly opened my eyes to find him smiling at me, breathing hard.

I let out a breath and waited for him to speak. Because I couldn’t form a coherent thought.

“I love you” he whispered and my heart leaped “I thought being engaged to me would make you fall in love with me. It was stupid” he rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t stupid” I smiled “But I’ve been in love with you already”

The corners of his lips twitched “So we don’t pretend anymore?”

His voice was so hopeful.

I shrugged and my smile widened “We never pretended. Not for me”

He exhaled in relief and cupped my face in his hands again “Then why did you not kiss me back?”

I frowned, then realised he was referring to our first, and not our second kiss.

“You caught me off guard” I smiled “I didn’t know what to do but I tried to make up for it –“

“The second kiss” he grinned “Yeah, I felt that”

I felt like my panties dampened even further, with every word he said.

“What can I say” I smiled “I wanted to enjoy the moment”

“I did enjoy the moment” he grinned “Hell, I could barely think straight for the rest of the day”

I smiled and I felt like I would start crying any moment now, because I was so happy.

“I just –“ I sighed “I knew I couldn’t look at you all day when you looked at me like that”

Like that, just the way he looked at me now.

He smiled “Is it weird that was a total turn on? That you ignored me after kissing the fuck out of me?”

I shuddered. He really felt the same way, eh? I felt like I needed to jump his bones to survive this.

I just shook my head “No”

If I was being honest, everything he did was a turn on for me.

“No, it’s weird? Or no, it’s not weird?” he grinned

I knew he would keep teasing me until I spelled it out for him.

“No, not weird” I said, my voice trembling “Because I –“

I was too shy to say it out loud.

“You what?” he asked, his voice softening, but still heated.

I met his eyes and they were so full of mischief and lust, something I hadn’t seen before and damn, it turned me on beyond belief.

Oh God.

“Everything you do turns me on” I said and was surprised that my voice was calm.

The heat in his eyes had my skin burning. I waited for his reaction, but instead of saying something, he pulled me to him.

He trailed his tongue over my bottom lip and I gasped.

“You mean this?” he asked, his voice rough.

Then his lips moved lower, to my neck and I couldn’t breathe anymore.

“And this?” he groaned.

He pushed me to my back and I moaned when he trailed his fingers down my body “This?”

Oh, I had no clue what he could do to my body. What kind of a lover he was.

“Answer me” he breathed out, running his hands under my dress.

I arched my back but he held me down. His fingers were on the waistband of my panties but he stopped.

I opened my eyes in confusion, then remembered that he still expected an answer.

“Everything you do, Taron” I sighed.

Then his lips met mine and I moaned into his mouth. I waited for this for so long, and it felt so much better than what I had dreamt about.

I widened my legs under him and he groaned. He was hard and heavy between us and my breath hitched. I couldn’t wrap my head around the fact that I had that effect on him.

He had one hand around my waist, pulling me closer to him, while his other hand moved into my panties.

I gasped when he touched me, so surreal. He didn’t break the kiss and I moaned into his mouth as he stroked me.

“So wet” he groaned.

His voice alone did it for me. The way his weight pressed me into the mattress. But also knowing that he felt the same way about me. That we loved each other, craved each other.

“Taron” I ached my back.

I was too turned on for this to last.

He groaned in response and his lips dropped to my neck again.

Just when I thought I couldn’t take any more, he pushed a finger inside of me, while we rubbed against each other through our clothes. It was so needy, so full of love and lust.

I started to clench around him and it seemed to last forever. He stroked me until I was completely spent. Just when I thought I could catch my breath he kissed me.

I moaned into his mouth and widened my legs even further under him. I waited years for this, I wanted it so much.

Taron pulled away though. I frowned.

“That was unexpected” he grinned.

I smiled up at him, at a loss for words. He was so sexy, yet so cute at the same time.

I ran my hands over his back and even though we were fully clothed it felt like we were already naked. Every nerve ending was on fire and I used my hands to push his hips down to mine.

He groaned and slowly closed his eyes “We should stop”

“Why?”

He sighed in response “I want to do this right”

He opened his eyes again and I saw so many feelings there. Everything I had waited for.

“This is right” I whispered as I ran my fingers over his jaw.

I could tell his self-control was starting to crumble.

“I don’t want to go too fast. We should –“

He didn’t seem to find any argument that would stop us.

We knew everything about each other. We were in love with each other. We both waited so long for this.

“Please” I whispered.

It was the last straw. His lips met mine again, going straight to passionate and deep and my body was filled with fire yet again.

We undressed each other and things got better than good. I felt his bare chest against mine, his bare legs against mine. I would come from a few flicks of his fingers alone.

Taron looked at me for confirmation as he rolled on a condom and positioned himself at my entrance. I was dying with impatience.

I nodded and moaned when he moved himself up and down my entrance.

“I love you” he whispered “I never want to stop doing this”

He pushed inside of me and I started to stretch around him. I gasped when he kept going until he was all the way inside of me. I had never felt that full before.

Or that happy.

I let out a breath and we stared at each other which made the moment so much more perfect. I smiled up at him and he returned my smile. We were both so happy.

My smile faded when he started to move.

I felt like I couldn’t handle this, but at the same time I wanted this to last forever.

My hands went into his hair and I held on. I met his thrusts and he hit that perfect spot inside of me.

“Taron” I moaned.

My eyes were watery. This was just too much.

“How long?” he groaned

I arched my back and Taron pulled my hip even closer to his. That change in angle had me breathless.

“Years” I moaned “Years”

He groaned and sat both of us up. We couldn’t be closer than this, him all the way inside of me, our bodies entangled in one another.

“I love you so much” I moaned.

His eyes closed slowly and he gripped my waist when he started to increase his pace. I could already feel my walls starting to tremble around him.

“Fuck” he groaned.

I didn’t think his voice could get lower or raspier than this.

I scrunched my eyes closed, revelling in the feeling. All of this felt like a dream, but knowing that it wasn’t made it so much better.

He added a thumb to my clit and I came, so powerfully, almost painfully. My legs wrapped around him were shaking and tears sprang to my eyes.

I opened my eyes, exhaling and looked at Taron. He stared down at me and groaned my name as he let his orgasm wash over him.

We lay entangled in each other and even though it was the middle of the night, we both weren’t tired.

“Pinch me” Taron chuckled.

My hands were still around his body and I pinched him by the waist and he laughed.

We had laughed and cried together in the past. But this was a whole different level now. I could finally admit I loved this man so much.

“How long?” I repeated his question.

He smiled and caressed my body where his hands were. My belly flipped when his hands moved lower, down my body.

“Years” he smiled, repeating my own words.

I had to laugh “How could we have both been so blind?”

Taron shrugged “Don’t know. But I don’t care because we get to do this now”

His lips met mine, our kisses so soft I felt like crying.

Taron proposed to me a few days later, true to what we had thought was a lie. I met him in the park and we kissed for ages. It also rained and we kissed some more. Thank God it rained often in London. Taron got down on one knee in the mud and I giggled, so unbelievably happy.

We got married a few months later. Taron, who wanted to wait in the first place, insisted on going through with the wedding. I loved him even more for it. He wanted to have me every way he could and there was nothing more I wanted than being his wife. Because I knew this was right and we would love each other no matter what. And we had wasted too much time as it was.

He was the love of my life and my best friend. And as it turned out, I was just the same for him.

“I love you, Mrs. Egerton” he whispered.

My belly fluttered and I knew the butterflies were here to stay.

I smiled against his mouth “And I love you, Mr. Egerton”

His lips met mine and he picked me up and lay me down on the bed, half of it covered by my wedding dress.

I couldn’t wait for him to undress me and to get him out of that beautiful suit of his.

Because I knew he was more beautiful underneath.

**18 years later**

“How did you and dad meet?” our oldest daughter Sara asked.

I smiled at her. She looked so much like her dad.

“We met in a park. But we were best friends for years”

“What changed that?” she asked, her interest peaked.

I shrugged “One night we told each other how we felt”

“Isn’t that scary?” Sara asked “What if he doesn’t love me back?”

Taron and I both knew she had had a crush on her best friend Tom for years now. It was about time they got together.

I glanced over at Taron who looked up from his movie script and smiled at us.

“He doesn’t deserve you, if he doesn’t love you” he said to our daughter.

My belly still flipped, even after all these years.

“Just think about what you two can have if you tell each other how you feel” I continued.

Sara didn’t quite understand of course. It wasn’t cool to tell a boy that you loved him. But she would come around. Because we had taught her to be brave and bold.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t wait as long as we did” Taron chuckled when we lay in bed that night.

“She will tell him” I smiled “She is braver than we were”

“You’re saying I wasn’t brave?” he raised his eyebrows.

Oh, he was teasing me.

“Of course you were brave” I smiled.

“But?” he grinned.

“But it took us two kisses to tell each other how we felt”

“Like this?” he whispered and dipped his mouth to mine.

I kissed him back, just the same. We were each other’s comfort zone.

“Or this?” he continued, kissing his way down my body.

My breath hitched. Neither of us would ever forget that night.

He was still my best friend, but he was also more. My beautiful husband and father of my children.


End file.
